Awkward waltzing and stupid bowties
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: "I'm in a suit that's stiff and itch, my dad is cursing my very existence, my mom is waiting for the perfect moment to kidnap you so she can tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood, and I can't figure out how to tie this stupid bow-tie!" Before Austin could rip it off, Ally grabbed him by his neck roughly and tied the bow-tie in a matter of seconds. "Better?" "I love you"
1. Chapter 1

******Title: Awkward waltzing and stupid bowties**  
**Author: **kawaiibookworm  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Austin/Ally  
**Word count: 2,308**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin or Ally.  
**A/N: I blame my Austin and Ally obsession on Ross lynch being way to good looking for his own good. **

* * *

Austin silently closed the front door to his family's silent home. He tipped toed slowly against the hard wood floor and made a bee line for the stairs leading up to the second floor, where his room lied. A few more steps and he would be on his way to his only sanctuary in the house. The only sound he could hear was the light buzzing from TV in the living room. Hopefully his folks were too engrossed in what they were doing to realize he had come back earlier than planned. Maybe they weren't even home-

"Austin, we would like to talk to you" Translation; Get in here. NOW. Any hope he had about getting a peaceful night at home was now crushed. He wracked his brain around thinking if he had done anything lately that could be 'disapproving' in his dad's eyes. Once he entered the family room, he saw his dad siting on the couch with the today's paper still in his hand and his mother on the chair in the far corner reading one of her sappy romance books that Ally and Trish would probably approve of. His dad gestured for him to sit on the couch next to him so naturally Austin took a seat on a chair parallel to his mother.

"Your mother and I are going to my company's annual business dinner this Saturday night-" Austin perked up immediately. If his parents were going out Saturday then he could go hang out at Ally's then crash at Dez's, if he didn't fall asleep at her house. Again. That was one awkward conversation he didn't want to have with Mr. Dawson a second time.

"-And you're coming with us" when orange pigs with cupid arrows sticking out of their butts start flying across Miami.

"Why would I want to go?"

"So you can spend quality time your family and talk to successful business men like myself. This might be very good opportunity for you making connections that will help with your future career." Ah, so that what this whole thing was really about. His dad still hadn't taken to the idea of his kid being a rock star. He's been pulling stunts like this ever since Austin's first viral video. Last month he tried to drag Austin along to some big shot corporate owner's funeral so he could make small talk with CEO's and comfort the dead guys' granddaughter.

"And If I don't want to go?" Mr. Moon put down his newspaper and raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Now why on earth wouldn't you want to refuse? There will be dinner, dancing with some important people's lovely daughters, and of course some tasteful music" -the side of his mouth sneered a little-"I thought you'd be excited about that part since you seem to want to throw away your entire future for something stupid like that." Austin didn't even blink at his dad's insult since he was so used to them.

"Well thanks for the offer Dad,-"He got up and headed towards the door.", but in short I'm gunna have to say no"

"I never said it was your choice" The blonde froze and turned to stare at his dad.

"Does my opinion matter at all?"

"In this situation, no" Mr. Moon went back to reading his paper like everything had been settled. Austin took a deep breath to calm him-self down before he spoke again.

"I'm not going" Mr. Moon lowered his paper

"This is not up for discussion"

"Neither is my answer" Austin's dad slammed his fist on the nearest table. He had had enough of his son's stubbornness. He stood and strode till he was face to face with his son.

"You are going and we are all going to have a wonderful time as a family. If you don't enjoy your time there then act like you are." Mr. Moon replied sharply at his son. He went to storm out of the room but briefly paused to say something to his wife. "Talk to your son"

"This isn't fair" Austin said once he heard the door to his parent's room slam which signaled that his father was at a safe distance for him to talk freely. Helen Moon got up to go hug her son and nuzzle his hair; well she would if she could reach past his shoulders. Her boy was growing up way too fast for her liking.

"I know it seems like that sweetie, but your father is just doing what he thinks is best for you" Austin snorted but said nothing else. He could get mad at his dad all he wanted, but he could never be angry at his mom. She was most likely the sweetest person in the world so Austin had absolutely no idea how his father managed to land someone like her. Austin might have gotten his blonde hair and height from his father, but everything else about him he had inherited from his mother. From her heart shaped face to her bright fun eyes and ending with her lovely voice that he only got to hear a few times in his life.

Helen patted her son's cheek "How about this; Why don't you bring one of your friends along with you!" Maybe that would make the night a little bit better if he had someone to share the misery with. He could ask-

"I'm sure Ally would be delighted to tag along with us" Austin stared wildly as his mom smiled encouragingly at him.

"How did you know I was thinking about asking her?"

"Aw sweetie, you're just as clueless as your father was only it looks better on you." Now, Helen was no fool. She knew perfectly well that her son was considered quite the flirt. Heck, who do you think he had inherited it from? She had seen the look in his eyes when her son was being friendly and then there were times when they had a certain shine to them that she'd come to call The Ally effect. If Austin's IPhone rung or If he had gotten any alert, Helen could immediately tell if it was from her son's best friend or not. Any regular person would have gotten half a glance and a short two letter reply, but when it was Ally, oh on, Austin's whole face would light like the sun. Pure happiness would simply glow from her little boy's face till his eyes were sparkling and his smile nearly blinding. To say that Austin was smitten was putting it lightly, No the talented young lady known as Ally had managed to somehow come out of nowhere and sweep her baby boy right off his feet. Too bad he was just as oblivious as his father. Lord only knows how long it'll take till he figures out how he feels. For the time being Mrs. Moon let the subject go and patted her son's cheek patronizingly.

"Let's just call it mothers' intuition. Now get on over to your friend's house and make sure she has no plans that day. It's about time I've meet this little lady and you best know that I'm looking forward to it." And staying true to her southern belle up raising, Helen Moon left the room as gracefully as she could without giving away the fact that she was trying to maintain her giggles from the stunned look on her baby boy's face.

* * *

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that something's' bothering you" Ally wondered how she got from opening the front door to getting smothered in one of Austin's bear hugs. She wasn't as surprised at his affection as much as she was at his sudden appearance at her house. Austin was a very touchy feely person. Once she'd walked into the music room only to find Dez sitting in one of the beanbag chairs with Austin snuggled comfortably on his lap while the two of them played Halo. So she didn't understand why her face flushed red when the blonde slide his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled the thick brown hair that rested next to her ear.

"Are you going to let go for a few seconds so we can go talk on the couch about what's got you upset or are you going to make us stay here all day snuggling me to death?"

"The-"

"And for the sake of not arguing, we're going to go with the first option."

"Okay" He regrettably let go of Ally and they reached her living room he let himself dramatically onto the nearest couch. The cool leather material was a comforting relief from the Miami heat. He sighed quietly and snuggled into one of the fluffy throw pillows.

"You wanna fess up and tell me what going on? Please? It's weird to see you all sulky and not Austin like-." Ally soothingly rubbed his ankle and before he knew it, the blonde had opened his mouth and told her everything from arguing from his dad to that his mother wanted to meet her and ending with him asking her to accompany him to the actual event.

Ally's eyes grew wide "Your mom isn't like your dad right?"

"Oh god no, My Mom is like that one amazing summer breeze that twirls around you in the most perfect and comforting way on the hottest day of the year and my dad…. Is the reincarnation of the iceberg that sank the Titanic." Austin sat right up and nearly knocked into a startled Ally. "Wait! Does you asking about them mean you'll go with me?"

"I haven't said yes-"she thought Austin's forehead wrinkled too much when he frowned. "OR no yet!" "You've thought this all the way through? You want me" she pointed at herself and he nodded. "To be with you when you all have to act normal around random rich people, listen to boring old people music while trying not to bang your head on the table out of frustration at the awful band, and have to deal with my disastrous dance moves when it's time for everyone to dance?" Austin grinned widely and gave one last reassuring nod.

"…fine, I'll go" The blonde tackled hugged his best friend to the point where she was on getting little to no oxygen from where her face was shoved up against Austin's right shoulder.

"Can't….breathe" Austin apparently didn't hear her over his happiness so she had to resort to her last option of survival. She wiggled her arm free from between them and let it slide over to right under Austin's armpit and poked. Austin let out a girlish giggle and leapt to the other side of the couch to calm down.

"Oh it's so on!" Austin wiggled his fingers and crawled dangerously close to where ally was. The brunette tried to grab a pillow to protect her-self from the oncoming attack, but was too late 'cause Austin was already leaning over her tickling her sides. She shrieked and managed to kick him playfully on the thigh. While he was distracted she gained the upper hand by pushing him down and sitting on his stomach.

"Oh my god, how can someone as small you be so heavy."

"Wrong choice of words" She poked his sides till he was red in the face and had tears streaming down his face.

"Say it, say it!"

"Okay fine! Ally Dawson is the supreme world music goddess and if she tried she could beat me at video games." Ally grinned.

"Now was that so hard?"

"-but Dez is still a better cuddler than you" She would have tickled him again if only a loud coughing sound hadn't come directly from the door way. Both musicians snapped their heads up to see Ally's dad standing in the doorway, red faced and the little vein on the bald spot on his head looking like it might pop.

"Hey dad…" Ally tried to brush off the awkward silence that had taken over the room. Austin threw his hands over his face, praying that he would still be alive in the next five minutes. "This isn't as bad as the time you came in and found us in my bed after we accidently fell asleep, right?"

"No, but its high up there"

"Is this a bad time to mention that I'm planning on taking Ally out on Friday to do something unnecessary and possibly dangerous to her mental health-Oh god, you're on my bladder" Let it be known to all that Austin Moon is not the smoothest talker when nervous.

Mr. Dawson glanced at the teenage chuck of boy on his couch and then to his daughter who was currently on top of said teenager. "If I let you go, will you please get off of him ?"


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: Awkward waltzing and stupid bowties**  
**Author: **kawaiibookworm  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Austin/Ally  
**Word count: 2,036**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin or Ally.  
**A/N: I legit wrote this in two hours because i got a suddenly burst of inspiration during church :) enjoy**

* * *

"Now if anything happens" Mr. Dawson started as he parked outside the Moon's house.

"I'll call you, 911, the local fire department, and if I can reach them, the FBI" Ally rolled her eyes and proceeded to fix the hem of her dress. "Dad you've been quizzing me on what to do in case of emergencies since I got up this morning. I'll be perfectly fine. Besides I'll be with Austin the whole night."

"That's what worries me." The older Dawson muttered almost too quietly for his daughter to hear. Almost.

"What was that?" Ally asked. Mr. Dawson shook his head. He saw the way that loud, blonde kid looked at his little girl. He knew she would be safe. It was just hard seeing her grow up.

"Nothing, just be sure to watch out for yourself. You're all I have left." Ally smiled sweetly at her father and leaned over to kiss his wrinkly cheek before she stepped out of the car. She heard the cluster noise of their family vehicle speed away as she slowly descended down the driveway. Once she got the front door, she stopped, suddenly very nervous. Ally pulled down the hem of her dress self-consciously. She had never met Austin's mom before. From all the details she managed to squeeze out of Austin, Mrs. Moon was a sweet southern belle who practically showered everyone with love and affection. She seemed like the exact opposite of her husband.

Ally wrinkled her nose in distaste as she thought of the last time she had seen Austin's father. He had shown up un-expectantly at Sonic Boom's annual recital for their music program. Dozens of kids who had taken lesson from both ally and Austin were showing off their learned skills. Nelson, the cute little red head ally was very fond of, was busy showing off his new guitar skills when Mr. Moon had shown up and grabbed Austin, who shoved him into an empty room backstage so they could 'talk'. By talking, she meant Mr. Moon yelling and Austin trying to calm him down. The rooms were sadly very non-soundproof so everyone in the audience had heard their little scuffle and ruined Nelson's performance. She gave a light shudder at the memory. Ally looked down at her phone and wondered if it was too late to cancel and call her dad to turn the car around and come pick her up. Suddenly the thought of a night full of Mr. Moon's glares put a rock of uneasiness in the pit of Ally's stomach. Before she could move an inch, the front door of the Moon's home slammed open and there stood Austin's father, all primed up and ready to go, glaring at Ally like she was a surprise, unwanted visitor.

This was going to be a long night.

By some wonderful force, Austin shoved through the tiny spot in the door way his father wasn't blocking and reached for Ally. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his house. Mr. Moon walked out of the doorway and choose to lean against on one of the hallways entrances and glare at them form there instead. Ally took almost no notice as she was busy staring at Austin. He looked proper and smooth in his black and white tux his mother probably begged him to wear. He reminded her Jack from the Titanic only his hair wasn't smoothed back. He had brushed his bangs till they flopped over the side of his head that completed the look of 'high society'. The most important thing Ally noticed was that he looked so happy and generally relieved to see her. That little pit of despair in her stomach vanished and was replaced with butterflies. He gave a quick scan of her outfit and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She blushed and wondered if her dress was too much for tonight.

"Wow, you …look amazing" Her dress hugged her curves and flowed down to her knees. She had put up her hair with a few little curls framing her face, which had on only the slightest bit of make-up. She was still his Ally, but only a little bit more defined. He really liked it. He really liked her.

"Now Austin, is that anyway to welcome a young lady into our home?" A light chime of a voice floated from the stairway. A short, curvy, southern talking woman descended down and stopped a few feet away from the teens. Ally knew it had to be Mrs. Moon because she had Austin's smile, his eyes, and his ability to make her feel comfortable. Helen Moon stood with her hand on her hips and a words flying out of her mouth like it was second nature.

"Sweetie, what have I told you about the difference between gentleman and southern gentleman?" Austin looked pained.

"A gentleman welcomes people into their home." Helen nodded and motioned for her son to continue.

"And a southern gentleman shows their guest friendliness and introduces them to everyone inside." Austin finished and sheepishly turned to ally. He leaned down and quickly kissed her on both cheeks. She was still so stunned from the kisses that she didn't put up a fight when he grabbed her waist and turned her to face his parents.

"You've meet my father already, but there he is again." Mr. Moon narrowed his eyes in acknowledgment. "And this is my mom, who you haven't met before for good reasons." He leaned down and whispered in her ear when he noticed her grim expression. "Because she constantly embarrasses me" He clarified.

"Oh sweetheart, it's so good to finally meet you!" Helen ran up to Ally and gripped her hands firmly. "My baby boy never stops talking about you."

"Mom!" Austin shook his head "See?" His breath tickled the shell of her ear when he whispered.

Helen moon huffed and gripped Ally's hands tighter. "Well, it's true. You always come home talking about Ally and I did this and Ally told me that and everything else you two do together." It was her turn to shake her head and finally let go of ally's hands and gripped her shoulders instead. Helen was smiling at her all sweetly which made Ally strangely happy and nervous all at the same time.

"Alright now, we leave at 8 sharp so Austin, honey, go back to your room and finish getting ready. Ally, be a dear and go up with him and make sure he doesn't accidently choke himself with his tie." Mrs. Moon didn't take no for an answer and started to push them in the directions of the stairs. They were half way up when they heard Mr. Moon voice floating down from where they just were.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to send up there alone? They're teenagers for gods sakes, they could… you know… be up to something." Ally stopped dead in her tracks and turned bright red. Austin blush to the roots of his hair and wanted to bash his head into the nearest wall.

Helen only giggled and denied anything of the sort happening. "Please, Austin is exactly like you in that department. He wouldn't know how to make a move to save his life." The pair of teenagers ran the rest of the way to Austin's room with the sounds of Mrs. Moon fading behind them. Austin practically slammed the door shut once they were safely inside his room. Ally took a seat on his bed and willed for the blush to vanish from her face. Austin looked like he was having the same problem.

"Your mom is really...loud" Ally tried to break the silence and failed miserably. "I mean not loud in the annoying sense, but in the logical definition where I could hear her perfectly across the room even though she was next in front of me. I can finally see where you got your mouth from and that sounds bad, oh god I'm going to shut up now." Austin snorted and walked over to the mirror in the corner to put on his bow-tie.

"Yeah, she is but I love that about her. She was really happy to meet you. She wouldn't stop talking about it all week." It was Ally's tune to snort when he managed to tie his fingers together rather than a bow.

"Just like you? "Austin nodded to ally's questions while he messed up his knot again.

"Just like me." Austin huffed and sat down next to his best friend, glaring at the ground.

"You ok?" Ally placed a soothing hand on his back and Austin found himself spitting out word vomit. "I'm in a suit that's stiff and itch, my dad is cursing my very existence, my mom is waiting for the perfect moment to kidnap you so she can tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood, and I can't figure out how to tie this stupid bow-tie!" Before Austin could rip it off, Ally grabbed him by his neck roughly and tied the bow-tie in a matter of seconds.

"Better?"

"I love you."

"Good to know" She patted his knee and glanced at the clock on his dresser. "Especially since it's a minute to eight and we have to go downstairs and spend the next few hours with your parents and a bunch of their friends. Ready?" Austin grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs.

"As I'll ever be"

* * *

The car ride to the hotel where the dinner was being held was nothing less than uncomfortable. Mr. Moon had sent for a company car with its own driver to come pick them up because he was that important. At least that's what he would say to anyone within 30 feet. The car was rather small but it had seat in the on both sides and in the front and back of the car. Austin's parents took the seat right behind the car's driver, which gave them the perfect view of Austin and Ally and their seats in the back of the car. Mrs. Moon chatted away about how much fun this was going to be while Mr. Moon never moved the scowl on his face as he gazed at his son and his date. Ally kept squirming from the encouraging glances from Austin's parent's intense gazes. Her knee started shaking which she only did when she was freaking out. Austin knew about this and purposely laid his hand on her knee to try to stop and calm her down. It did the opposite. His mother practically glowed with satisfaction and his father looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that car. Austin again knew why she was so nervous and had the nerve to tease her about it by squeezing her knee and moving his hand so it was now on her thigh. Stupid jerk was smirking at the look on his dad's face which was absolute horror while his mother looked like she was about to come over and hug the life out of them for being so adorable. Ally decided to ignore them all and gaze out the window for the remainder of the car ride.

* * *

Once they arrived to their destination, the driver ran out and pulled the door open for them. He helped Ally out of the car and then moved on to Mrs. Moon. Mr. Moon slickly slide out the car, grabbed his wife and walked straight into the lobby not bothering to wait for Austin or Ally. Austin offered Ally his arm all gentleman like because he knew his mother was watching from inside the lobby and would smack him upside the head if he didn't. Together they walked up through the empty lobby and right to the entrance of the ball room. They only took a glance around before Mr. Moon appeared in their line of sight. He snapped his fingers at them like they were dogs and pointed to the only two empty seats left at the table they were assigned to sit at. Austin and Ally meet eyes and mentally agreed that it was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
